Kurumi Tokisaki
Date A Live (Japanese: デート・ア・ライブ Hepburn: Dēto A Raibu) is a Japanese light novel series written by Kōshi Tachibana and illustrated by Tsunako. An anime adaptation by AIC Plus+ was broadcast on AT-X between April and June 2013. Each episode was streamed in lower quality on Niconico a week before its TV premiere. The series continued its broadcast run with Date A Live II from April to June 2014, produced by Production IMS. A film adaptation premiered on August 22, 2015.4 A new anime series by J.C.Staff has been announced, and it is scheduled to premiere in January 2019. The most dangerous Spirit that appears in the series. Kurumi transfers into Shido's class in volume 3 and even announces that she is a Spirit. She is attracted to Shido from the very start, gaining the envy of Tohka and Origami. However, Kurumi reveals to Shido that she transferred to Raizen High School in order to eat him, or specifically the power that he has within him, to gain a large amount of life. Her left eye is an inorganic golden clock face, representing her remaining time (essentially measuring how much life she has left.) Although she is prone to killing people without a second thought, there is a twisted justice to her actions, and she cares a bit about animals. She has so far only killed humans who are delinquents, and has a history with Mana, as Mana has been repeatedly killing Kurumi, but fails due to the fact that Kurumi keeps reappearing through the use of her clones. After a failed attempt to dissuade Kurumi on a triple date, a battle occurred on the school's rooftop and retreats from Kotori's overwhelming power, from that point Kurumi no longer attends the school. In the volume's epilogue Kurumi is seen regaining her time using her shadow powers to absorb the life of people within a building just enough to knock them out for a bit, but without killing them to 'avoid attracting attention'. She seems to have taken a genuine liking to Shido as she appears in several side stories forcing him to do something with her for fun, but without trying to 'eat' or kill him. She reappears to help Shido rescue Tohka who has been captured by DEM Industries and roaming on the streets alone due to Miku's intervention. It is revealed that Kurumi had been looking for and had failed to find the "Second Spirit", who was captured by DEM and held somewhere, and was the only one who knew the location and identity of the "First Spirit", the one that caused the spatial quake 30 years ago. In the middle of volume 10, Kurumi helped Origami return to the past on her request, and then sends Shido back 5 years meeting Kurumi's past-self on her behalf for resolve Origami, as her current berserk state, is unstoppable. In volume 12, Kurumi tried to retrieve the Second Spirit from a DEM plane carrying the spirit, but destroyed by Shido's spirit power earlier on and found out that she had escaped. After Origami's appearance in the new timeline and the conflict with Mukuro is resolved, Kurumi resurfaces before who has also retained memories of the original world; Shido, Tohka, and Origami are stunned to see Kurumi has return to school. Kurumi stipulates a challenge between Shido and her; whoever makes the other fall in love first will be able allowed to accomplish his or her goal. Throughout most of the series, Kurumi strongly refused to have her powers sealed by Shido for the sake of her goal. After she comes to fully realize that she is in love with him, however, she later willingly has them sealed in Volume 19 so as to give Shido the power he needed to deal with Mio, the First Spirit. Her Angel is Zaphkiel, which takes the form of a massive clock face with a musket and a flintlock pistol taking the place of the minute and hour hands of the clock, and which allows her to control time. She is able to summon her past selves to fight or take her place as they are essentially Kurumi herself. This not only allows her to cheat death by summoning herself from before her death, but also makes it more difficult for Shido to reach her; such as when Shido was able to persuade a clone on top of the school but was interrupted when she killed that version of herself for showing weakness, circumventing any emotional persuasions the same way as physical injuries. From within her shadow they can reach out their arms and grab people to hold them or to drag them into the shadow which somehow ends up with the person seeming to have exploded when the area is shown later. While in her Astral Dress, she wears her black hair in twin tails, with the hair on her left side longer than her right. While not in her Astral Dress, her hair is tied up slightly differently, with both sides being of the same length except for the fringe covering her left eye, showing only her red right eye. The twelve Roman numerals on the clock has different powers that only the original Kurumi can use. She has twelve different abilities she can use, which are named after the first twelve Hebrew numerals. The abilities she has shown so far include First Bullet: Aleph (which speeds up time, allowing the target to move faster), Second Bullet: Bet (which slows down time and causes the target to move slower), Fourth Bullet: Dalet (which reverses time and which can undo injuries the target sustains), Seventh Bullet: Zayin (which stops time, freezing the target and preventing it from moving), Eighth Bullet: Het (which makes clones of the target, these clones being cloned from a past form of the target, and this ability being the secret behind her past selves and why she keeps reappearing after being killed), and Tenth Bullet: Yud (which allows her to see the past experiences of the target). Her power causes her life to be eaten away, the clock hands on her eye rapidly turning in the clockwise direction each time she uses Zaphkiel's power. This forces her to obtain 'time' from outside sources, specifically from either killing other humans using her shadows, or using the City of Devouring Time to weaken those caught in her shadows to strengthen herself. In addition, the real reason she wanted to gather a large amount of time is to not only be able to use Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet to go back 30 years in time to kill the First Spirit, but also to have enough left over to do the deed. Her AST codename is . Category:SCAW Roster Category:Female Superstars Category:Current Female Superstars